Bruce Moen
Bruce Moen, from Colorado, USA, is an author and international lecturer as well as an engineering consultant in his own firm. He claims to be able to explore the afterlife and perform 'soul retrievals' as defined by Robert Monroe. These are attempts to contact those lost or 'stuck' after death and facilitate their release to more desirable areas of consciousness compatible with their belief systems, for example Heaven or Nirvana. He has written several books on these subjects, and leads ten to fifteen workshops annually in which he teaches participants how to perform retrievals. His retrieval technique is based on the contents of the Lifelinehttp://www.monroeinstitute.org/program-list/#lifeline program of The Monroe Institutehttp://www.monroeinstitute.org/, although his variant does not involve binaural beat technologyhttp://www.monroeinstitute.org/?s=binaural+beat, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Binaural_beats. Moen once stated that he had plans for an "Afterlife Communication Device" similar to a telephone, which would enable direct communication with the deceased without the need for special esoteric knowledge or techniques. Afterlife Knowledge 1 Consciousness studies Moen's work makes several contributions to consciousness studies (see below), and is listed as recommended reading in books on consciousness by authors including Maureen CaudillMaureen Caudill, 2006: Suddenly Psychic - A Skeptic's Journey, p272, ISBN 978-1-57174-501-9 and J.R. MadausJ.R. Madaus, 2005: Think Logically, Live Intuitively, p305. Perception vs Interpretation He has made analyses of the interaction between perception and interpretation during explorations.Lee Bladon, The Science of Spirituality: Integrating Science, Psychology, Philosophy, Spirituality & Religion, Lee Bladon, ISBN 9781847998934] Moen considers ongoing interpretation vital for recall as well as understanding, but also sees it as a major hurdle to accurate perception, observing that premature interpretation strongly distorts and filters all following perceptions to fit. According to his model, the two processes cannot take place simultaneously, requiring rapid alternation in order to prevent memory loss, input loss and accuracy loss. Intent Moen considers intent to be a specific causal state of consciousness in its own right, a state that is transitioned through at the precise moment that a desire to act is successfully converted into an action. He believes that learning to recognise and enter this state deliberately is a key skill for exploration of the afterlife and related focus levels.Afterlife Knowledge 2 Afterlife Knowledge 3 Imagination Moen recommends the use of imagination to get around temporary failures to perceive during an exploration, citing the example of a pump that requires initial priming (with water) before it can usefully deliver water itself. This recommendation comes with provisos - pretending that a sporadically perceived person is still nearby would be constructive, whereas pretending their improbable clothes change to fit your expectations would not. Criticism One of the most important tools Moen uses is imagination. His technique of experiencing an afterlife and performing retrievals relies on subjective experience and conjecture, which may seem real to the experiencer but is not verifiable by others. No-one has proven the existence of an afterlife to the satisfaction of mainstream Western science, even though there have been many efforts.Search for the Soul by Milbourne Christopher, Thomas Y. Crowell, 1979, Books Bruce Moen is the author of the Exploring the Afterlife Series: *1997 - Vol.1 Voyages into the Unknown ISBN 1-57174-068-6 *1998 - Vol.2 Voyage Beyond Doubt ISBN 1-57174-101-1 *1999 - Vol.3 Charting Unknown Territory ISBN 1-57174-139-9 *2001 - Voyage to Curiosity's Father ISBN 1-57174-203-4 *2005 - Afterlife Knowledge Guidebook: A Manual For The Art Of Retrieval And Afterlife Exploration ISBN 1-57174-450-9 See also *Out-of-body experience *Remote viewing *Lucid dreaming References External links *Afterlife Knowledge, the website of Bruce Moen *Exploring More of the Afterlife, Bruce Moen on YouTube *Consciousness and Quantum-Mechanical Wavefunctions by Ronald Bryan, Department of Physics, Texas A&M University, acknowledging Moen's contribution to consciousness studies *An afterlife workshop , Frank DeMarco, of the book-publisher Hampton Roads, reports about a session *Communicating with those Beyond, another workshop *A voyage to knowledge of the afterlife, an article in Nexus Magazine by Bruce Moen *Afterlife Knowledge Guidebook, a review by Marie-Claire Wilson of this book Category:Psychic phenomena Category:People